Murder and Mayhem
by Wolf-of-the-North
Summary: Murder Some people say it's the most vicious type of death. But to me it's life. I'm a homicide detective. It's what I do. A big case sprang up and now I have to play a real life of clue before midnight on Halloween or else it's good bye Washington. Slash
1. Mister E and Mystery

**Damn it. Grr…. My newest Beta – Project is TheBreakingDawn333. (I'm betaing many people) Because of him. I'm now, starting this. Stupid addictive crime shows. **

**Hrm…. The pairing….. OOOHHHH THIS'LL BE THE COLLIN SLASH FIC! Let me go check my poll…. **

**And the winner is: …. JAKE X COLLIN! Thank you to those who voted. **

**Also this is going to be a some-what post-apocalyptic kinda ordeal. The supernatural community came out to protect the earth. (Cause the supernatural is a tree huger. They need the earth more than regular peoples…) A huge war between humans and the supernatural left the vampire population high, the human population medium, and the werewolves/shifters an endangered species list. (The pack and a few of my own OC's from the Inuit Wolf Pack (Alaska Pack) Hey… Now there's an idea. MY FUTURE STORY IDEA…. ANYWAY, they finally came to a treaty…. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**10/20/10 8:55 PM Police Headquarters**

**Jake's PoV**

I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"You've got to be kidding me," I growled. I looked up at my boss, James.

"It's the second one this week, and you're the best we got," said James. Stupid vampires. I sighed and took the file. I flicked it open and started scanning the pages. My partner, Alice, came rolling up to me.

"Oh, so this is the Mister E file, eh?" she said and started reading over my shoulder. I grunted confirmation and continued reading the most recent reports.

_**The File –**_

_Name: Mister E_

_Age: Unknown_

_Race: Unknown_

_10/13/10 9:55 PM_

_Reneeseme Cullen age 21 died of a knife attack. According to forensics, the attacker came up from behind the girl wrapped his arm around her neck, causing her neck to lift, and then plunged a knife into her throat. The attacker then carved the letter "E" with an octagon surrounding it. The attacker left this note:_

_My Dear detectives,_

_This is the first of many more_

_Don't throw up there's lots of gore,_

_I've got something up my sleeve,_

_If I'm not caught before All Hallow's Eve,_

_Mister E_

_-End of Note-_

_No fingerprints or DNA samples were pulled off the body, assuming the perpetrator was in either gloves with long sleeves or a vampire. The murder weapon was not found. _

_10/19/10 10:25 PM_

_Victim: Rosalie Hale. Same as first killing. New note._

_Note – _

_Detectives, detectives, you're far behind_

_Am I messing with your mind? _

_Well here's a hint to lead you back:_

_Crash, Cheer, Boom, Smack_

_Pour the pitcher, clean the mess, _

_This is fun, I must confess_

_Please don't cry,_

_Please don't die, but _

_Where__am__I__?_

_Mister E_

The rest of the report went on like that with the other victims: Bella Swan, Felix Moriarti, and Riley McFinn. (Going from newest to oldest) I sighed. I was never good at riddles. I got up and started to walk to the exit.

"Where are you going?" asked Alice.

"To the most annoying, smartest, troublesome reporter I know. My boyfriend," I said.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ha ha ha. Anyway if you can answer the riddle then you get a cookie and if you have an e-mail account or a FF account I'll e-mail you or PM you a sneak peak of next chapter. Good luck….**


	2. Opposites

**Well none of you got the riddle yet so I'll tell you. **

_Crash, Cheer, Boom, Smack_

_Pour the pitcher, clean the mess_

**Crash, Cheer, Boom, Smack – Baseball sounds**

**Pour (the pitcher was the main reference to baseball) and clean the mess. – Referring to the puddle of blood around the body.**

**Oh and it's not Mister E as in Mr. E it's Mister E as in MysterY (E)**

**Marjaja – Thank you. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

**10:09 AM Teratoria Magazine and Newspaper Offices.**

**Collin's PoV**

I smirked at the e-mail by best friend sent me.

_Collin, _

_ I just wanted to let you know that because of your "Love Doctor" impression, me and Emmett are fucking nightly. My ass won't heal fast enough ….. It's worth it. Gotta go, Emmett's trying to rip my pants off. _

_Brady_

I laughed out loud and replied:

_Brady,_

_ Suck it up and take it like a sub. You seem to like it though. I wish things were as good between me and Jacob. We've barely talked to each other in a month. I miss him, though it's not like we've ever really slept together recently…. Sorry, here I go ranting again. Anyway if you run out of pants when you get to Em's apartment just lose your pants. It'll also give Em a nice view…._

_Collin_

I sighed and thought about my boyfriend, Jake. We had a love-hate relationship. We couldn't stand each other, but we needed each other. He gave me something to write about and I helped him with psycho shit. Examples including possibly fake suicide notes, serial killer notes, etc. A lot of reporters were dating cops or detectives. For example, my boss, Victoria Wind, and the head of the Seattle Police Department, James Lydic.

I sighed again and tried steer my thoughts away from my dismal romance. I looked up as my assistant, Bree, came up and started bouncing excitedly.

"What?" I said.

"Jake's here!" she said.

My eyes widened. Speak of the devil. I nodded and she went to her desk to some spying. (She has some sort of network going that lets her see everywhere.)

"Collin," said a low husky voice.

I looked up to see a man in a brown trench coat, a white button up shirt, and brown slacks. He had a red and yellow striped tie on and a few pens in his pocket. He was also wearing a tan fedora.

"Jacob," I said.

"It's been a while," he said scratching his head. I simply nodded and turned my gaze back to my computer. Brady's response was here.

_Collin,_

_ That sucks. Ow, my ass is killing me. Fucking with vampires is a lot rougher than I thought. Anyway, has anything new happened?_

_**My Reply**_

_Bray. He's here. In front of me right now. _

_**Brady – **__He isn't. _

_Me – He is. _

_Bray – tell me all about it. _

Jacob cleared his throat. He was looking at me with an annoyed expression. I raised my eyebrow.

"I need your help," he said.

"Of course you do. That's always it with you huh. Work, work, work. Have you ever just come to check in on me?" I said as I stood up and walked around him. I walked down the hallway toward the exit. Jacob followed the way, breathing angrily down my neck.

I took the stairs and he followed me. When we got into the neat tiled lobby, he growled and turned me around and slammed his lips against my mine. I stood there in shock for about two seconds before I melted into his strong embrace. His tongue pressed against my teeth demanding entrance. I gave it to him. He shoved me against the wall and wrapped my legs around his waist. I groaned against him. He started trailing kisses down my jaw and neck.

Someone cleared their throat and Jacob stopped long enough to have Jacob growl. He turned around and glared angrily at my boss, Victoria.

She just smirked and said, "Get a room." She then turned around and went somewhere, I didn't know where because Jake picked me up and took me outside. He put me in the car and went around to the driver's side and got in.

"I hate you," I growled. He grunted and picked up a brown file.

"You familiar with the Mister E killings?" he asked.

"Of course," I said. "Victoria is trying to get James to leak some info, but the mayor is all hush, hush." I looked at the folder greedily and said, "Standard deal?"

"Nope," he said popping the p. "You can look at it all you want if you stay at my place for a week."

I stared at him in shock. He was looking me straight in the eye and he said that we should be together. Not that I wouldn't mind, I mean my dry spell was killing me. I nodded and he smirked.

"Third page of the report there's a riddle. Do you know where it leads?" Jacob asked.

I turned there and read it. Hrm... Pitcher. Cheer. Smack. "Baseball stadium," I said.

Jake turned around to look at me. Suddenly the police radio beeped and a voice said, "Jake, get your ass over to the baseball stadium they found a body."

Jake glared at me and it was my turn to smirk. He growled and started the car.

**11:08 Ballpark**

**Jacob's PoV**

I had gone to bed after I left Alice at the station. I would need to be well rested for my meeting with Collin. I stripped down to my boxers and got in bed. It was cold. It wasn't that it was really cold, it was just so ….. lonely. Maybe Collin would stay with me for a while.

When I awoke to my heart attack… er alarm clock, I showered and got dressed. I went over to Teratoria Magazine's offices and when Collin's assistant saw me she started bouncing and quickly darted off. Strange human. When I got to Collin's office things went better than normal but then he just brushed me off and I got mad. I was infuriated by him, and I couldn't help it. My inner alpha wanted him to submit to me so, I slammed him against the wall and all but fucked him right there. I did want it too and my hard on wasn't going away anytime soon. I sighed as we pulled up to the curb.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**It's done. YAY! Because I don't feel like waiting I'm going to announce all pairings and who they are.**

**Jacob X Collin **

**Emmett X Brady**

**Paul X Seth**

**Jared X TBD**

**Quil X Embry**

**Jasper X Edward**

**AND THE BEST FOR LAST – **

**Sam X Andrew (Andrew is one of the Inuit Wolves)**

**Jacob – Detective**

**Collin – Reporter**

**Emmett – Detective**

**Brady – Middle School Guidance Counselor **

**Paul – Bounty Hunter**

**Seth – World History Teacher (Same school as Brady)**

**Jared – Bounty Hunter**

**Quil – English Teacher (Seth and Brady School)**

**Embry – Chef at New Moon Grill**

**Jasper – Owner of Seattle Times Newspaper**

**Edward – Lawyer**

**Sam – Body Guard **

**Andrew – Nothing (Sam won't let him do anything)**


End file.
